Spooky or Funny?
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: Hmm... Cruddy title... Anyway, the Yugioh gang gets locked in a haunted house, see what happens while thier there! Sorry... I suck at summeries... anyway, plz R and R!
1. The Burger

Dragonfly: Hi everyone! And welcome to our newest fic! Oh, I have anther co-writer, meet Dark Rose! ^_^ And you all know my other co-writer, Bhakti! 

Dark Rose: Hi everyone! This is our horror comedy! ^_^ It's gonna be so much fun to write!

Bhakti: Guess whose back? Back again, Bhakti's back! Tell my friends!

Dragonfly: *Sweat drops* Isn't that my song? And doesn't it go, "Guess whose back? Back again? DF's back, Tell a friend!

Bhakti: So? I made my own version! And it's Eminem's! Not yours!

Dragonfly: Okay, anyway, who shall we get to say the disclaimer girls?

Bhakti: Joey!

Dark Rose: Mokuba!

Dragonfly: NO!!! NOT MOKUBA!!! HE'LL ATTACK ME FOR SUGAR!!!

*Mokuba walks in*

Dragonfly: AH! *Hides

Mokuba: Hi everyone! Where'd Dragonfly go?

Dark Rose: *Sweat drops* Behind the couch! Want an Areo bar?

Dragonfly: *From behind couch* NO!!! CHOCOLATE IS THE WORST DRUG OF THEM ALL FOR CHIBI'S!!!

Dark Rose: *Holds Areo bar just out of Mokuba's reach* Do a little dance!

Mokuba: Gimmer! *Jumps for bar* Okay! *Starts to break dance*

Bhakti: Go Mokuba, go Mokuba, go, go, go Mokuba!

Dark Rose: *Breaks off a piece of Chocolate*

Joey: Hey thanks! *Steals Chocolate*

Mokuba: *Eyes go red with fury* You... will... DIE!!! *Attacks Joey*

Joey: Geah! Chibi attack!

Mokuba: *Chases Joey around the room* GIMME MY CHOCOLATE!!!

Dragonfly: *Comes out from behind the couch* Since we're getting nowhere with the disclaimer-

Bhakti: I'll say it! Dragonfly, Dark Rose and Bhakti (he he, that's me! ^_^) do not own Yugioh or anything associated with it!

Joey: *Is still running* On wi-

Dragonfly: *Trips Joey* On with the fic!

****

Spooky or Funny?

Chapter 1: The Burger of Doom

It was a normal day, and the Yugioh gang was gathered at Burger World, as usual, Joey was late.

"Hey guys, I'm getting sick of waiting for Joey, I say we order our food and forget about him!" said Tristan.

Joey suddenly rushed into the Burger World.

"Hey guys! I just found out about the coolest thing!" said Joey.

"Hey, we were just about to order!" said Yugi, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I'm not hungry!" answered Joey.

The whole group anime fell onto the floor.

"Your not hungry?!?" exclaimed Bakura, "Your always hungry!"

"Maybe he's matured some," laughed Mai.

"Nah, I was out to dinner wid dis girl! Hey there she is!" Joey said as he pointed to one of the waitresses behind the counter.

"Joey ACTUALLY got a date?!?" exclaimed Mia.

The waitress Joey had pointed to hid behind a service tray and muttered to her friend, a fellow waitress, "Oh my god! I thought I'd never see that guy again! Is my hair all right? Is my outfit wrinkly?"

"Bhakti! You don't even have any hair to worry about! It's so short! And here, have some water to straighten out your uniform!" said the second waitress as she handed a spray bottle to Bhakti.

"Thanks Dragonfly!" said Bhakti as she took the spray bottle from her friend's hand.

The third waitress headed for the blow dryer she had in her backpack as Bhakti began to spray herself with the water. When she came back Bhakti was soaking wet and Dragonfly was laughing at her.

"Dark Rose! No! If you blow-dry me I'll get wrinkled!" screeched Bhakti.

Dark Rose smirked and said, "Do you want to stay wet?"

Bhakti dropped her head and said in a defeated voice, "No..."

"Fine then!" answered Dark Rose.

When the blow-drying was done a very disarrayed Bhakti smiled and gave a slight wave to Joey.

Joey grinned and said ecstatically, "See? See? She's acknowledging me!"

Bakura chuckled to himself as he snuck a glance at Dark Rose.

"So are we ready to order yet guys?" asked Yugi.

"Eh... after all this excitement I think I'm hungry!" said Joey.

The group yet again anime fell to the floor.

"Those guys are kinda weird..." said Bhakti.

"Just a little," answered Dragonfly.

"But don't worry! I can order myself!" said Joey as he walked over to Bhakti, who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey! I'll get a large fries! And does that come with a shake?" joked Joey.

"For you, anything! Except shakes, we're fresh out!" said Bhakti as Dragonfly glided out carrying a Vanilla shake.

"Ex-nay on the shake-nay" muttered Bhakti to Dragonfly.

Dragonfly stifled a giggle as she turned around and rolled back into the kitchen.

"So what would you like?" asked Bhakti, "Besides a shake."

Joey cocked an eyebrow and said, "Eh! I never wanted a shake in the first place! Can I get a Mountain Dew instead?"

Bhakti's eyes went wide and she said, "Wow! Mountain Dew is the best! But here, try this... It's Mellow Yellow! I hear it's better for you... Free of charge of course!"

"Wow! Free! Do I have to pay anything for it?" asked the idiotic blonde.

"Dark Rose rolled her eyes and skated into the kitchen because she noticed Tristan had been staring at her for the past three minutes.

"Hey Dragonfly! What orders have we got?" asked Dark Rose.

"Um... so far just fries and a Mellow Yellow... but the Mellow Yellow Bhakti's paying for, if she keeps this up her pay check is gonna be two cents again!" said Dragonfly.

Bhakti rolled into the kitchen and said, "Hey! I like to share!"

"Yeah, with everyone but the landlord! I don't know how many times we've covered your part of the rent!" said Dark Rose.

"Yeah... but I paid you back!" whined Bhakti.

"Eventually..." muttered Dragonfly.

"Besides, think of all the guys I've brought in here! I've boosted business!" stated Bhakti.

Dragonfly and Dark Rose snickered as they thought of all the phone numbers they had stolen from Bhakti.

Bhakti became distracted and muttered, "Hmm... the word sin is in business... I wonder why..."

Suddenly they heard the service bell ting and Dark Rose said, "Oh yeah! There were other people out there waiting to order! Dragonfly, you man the kitchen, I'll go take orders! Oh, and Bhakti, here's a toothbrush, go clean the toilets!"

"No, sorry... got to go... deliver Joey's order!" said Bhakti as she thought of ways to get out of cleaning bathrooms.

"Why is it that she can weasel her way out of anything?" inquired Dragonfly.

"I dunno!" answered Dark Rose as she rolled out of the door to take the boys orders.

Dark Rose rolled out to the cashier and said, "Hello, welcome to Burger World! How may I take your order?"

"Or your phone numbers," thought Dark Rose as she cautiously glanced at the white haired boy.

"You can take my order anytime!" said Tristan as he burst through the crowd. 

"Um... I'd like a Super Burger with no Tomato, no Onions and no Lettuce!" said Yugi cheerfully, "And can I get French fries and a Vanilla Coke to drink?"

Dragonfly rolled out of the kitchen and said, "That's my favourite drink! You get a freebie!"

"Huh?" said Yugi confused.

"If you guess the waitress' favourite drink you win a free one." explained Dark Rose.

"Oh." said Yugi.

"Hey is your favourite drink Vanilla Coke?" said Tristan as he looked at Dragonfly.

"Ehem... it's only one drink per waitress per day! But Dark Rose hasn't been guessed yet!" said Dragonfly as she cast a smirk at Dark Rose.

Dark Rose glared at Dragonfly and then smiled politely towards the group. then she saw through the group that Bhakti had finally made it to Joey's table.

A crash was heard a second later as Bhakti collided with the table and accidentally catapulted the fries and Mellow Yellow into Joey's mouth

Joey swallowed the whole mess, including the Styrofoam cup, and said, "Hey thanks! Can I get a Super King Monster Burger? And I want it made by you too!"

"All hands on deck!" said Bhakti as she got up and flailed her arms dramatically, hurdling over the counter, maintaining a weird balance as she landed and rolled into the kitchen, "A Super King Monster Burger has just been ordered!"

Everyone marvelled at the kitchen door and said, "How did she do that?"

By then Dragonfly and Dark Rose had taken the groups orders and had them prepared and ready. The two girls skated over to the table gracefully to give them their meals.

"Isn't she wonderful?" said Joey day-dreamily as he thought about Bhakti's feat.

"Oh yeah Joey, she's perfect," scoffed Mai.

Suddenly a large crashing sound was emitted from the kitchen and a small voice claimed, "I'm okay... ow..."

Dragonfly and Dark Rose sweat dropped and began to skate towards the kitchen.

Then Tristan, staring directly at Dark Rose, hollered, "Hey! You guys want to eat with us?"

Dark Rose and Dragonfly exchanged a glance and replied, "Sure... why not?"

Tristan picked up Dark Rose and plunked her right between him and Bakura.

"Hmm... this could be an interesting spot," thought Dark Rose as she glanced at Bakura through the corner of her eye.

Dragonfly took a seat opposite Yugi and gave him a cute smile. Then she realized she was sitting right beside Téa. 

"Hi!" said Téa, to cheerfully, "What's your name?"

Dragonfly sweat dropped and replied, "I'm Dragonfly... and I should go check on Bhakti..."

Dragonfly began to get up but Yugi reached over, grabbing her arm, and said, "Don't go! We were just getting to know you!"

Dragonfly looked at Yugi and then sat down, "I suppose I'll stay..."

Yugi gave Dragonfly a cheery smile and said, "Here! Have a French fry!"

Dragonfly took the fry from Yugi's hand, thanking him, then she scooped the fry up in Ketchup so that no fry was recognizable, and ate it.

Yugi's eyes went wide and he stated, "You like your Ketchup..."

Dragonfly nodded and replied, "I like fries with my Ketchup!"

Yugi smiled and continued to hand Dragonfly fries.

Tristan looked over to Dragonfly and Yugi and said, "Hey Dark Rose! Want some of my fries?"

"Uh... no thanks..." answered Dark Rose.

"Would you like some of my chips? Maybe a bite of my burger?" asked Bakura in his usual polite British accent.

"Yes..." said Dark Rose as she felt her heart melt for the boy's cute accent.

"Why do you want Bakura's fries and not mine?" asked Tristan.

"Bakura... That's the cutest name!" said Dark Rose, totally zoning Tristan out. 

"Fries? That's the most despicable name I've ever heard!" said Bakura.

"Yeah, guy that's sitting on the other side of me..." said Dark Rose to Tristan.

"The name is Tristan," grumbled Tristan, "And if you want my number it's-"

"Leave the lady alone," said Bakura cutting Tristan off, "Would you like some Ketchup with your chips?"

"Sure!" answered Dark Rose as she daintily dipped the fry in his Ketchup.

"How lady like!" complimented Bakura as he smiled to Dark Rose.

"Hmm..." thought Tristan, "Maybe I should start flirting now, she must be getting bored with Bakura!"

"Hey Dark Rose! Where did you get that skirt? I mean, are those astronaut... skirt? Psst... Joey, what's the rest?"

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Cause your body is out of 'dies world!"

"My body?!? No Joey! I don't like you that way!" blurted an alarmed Tristan.

Joey's eyes went wide and he practically shouted, "No you dolt! Dat's the end of the pick up line!"

"Oh yeah..." said Tristan, then looking back to Dark Rose smiling, "What he said!"

"Uh huh..." said Dark Rose rolling her eyes.

Another crash was heard in the kitchen and the group turned their attention to the kitchen doors.

Suddenly a drum roll was heard and the P.A. system turned on.

"And now!" came Bhakti's voice, "For your entertainment, Bhakti and the Super King MONSTER BURGER!!! Psst... Hi Joey! Hope you can unwrap this!"

Bhakti rolled out of the kitchen doors and then she tripped, and to Joey's horror, the Monster Burger rolled across the room and out the doors, heading down the hill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CATCH THAT BURGER!!!" hollered Joey, jumping up and running out the doors after the burger.

******************************************************************

Dragonfly: Okay! That's the first chapter! It doesn't make sense on a plot yet... but it will next chapter! So far this story is all comedy...

Dark Rose: But the horror is yet to come!

Bhakti: Well... since this is a comedy horror won't all the scariness be funny? Like *Laughs* Resident Evil!!!

Dark Rose: *Sweat drops* That movie was NOT supposed to be funny! In fact, it wasn't funny!

Bhakti: But... Sushi!!! *Laughs*

Dragonfly: *Laughs* That was SO funny! *Laughs more*

Joey: *Is getting tired* Can't... go... on... *Falls on floor* Goodbye chocolate bar... *Tear runs down face* We had good times... but now it has come to an end... *Hands chocolate to Mokuba*

Bhakti: *Squeals* Joey! *Shoves Coffee Crisp bar in Joey's mouth* You can have mine!

Joey: Whoah... Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnneee... *Giggles strangely*

Dragonfly: Uh oh... MAYDAY, MAYDAY! SANITY IS MISSING IN ACTION!!! DIVE, DIVE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!! *Dives behind couch*

Dark Rose: *Locks self in closet* Ah! Dusty fur coats! *Starts sneezing*

Bhakti: *Arms self with hockey stick and puts a tin pot on head and prepares for the worst* We'd better get on the second chapter before all H- E- Double Hockey sticks breaks loose!

Dragonfly: *From behind couch* WTYL (Write to you later!) Please R and R!


	2. The House

Bhakti: YAY!!! Another Disclaimer!!!

Dragonfly: *Rolls eyes* These aren't even the main part of the story!!!

Bhakti: Tell that to the whole page of chapter one disclaimer!

Dragonfly: *Is still behind couch* I can't, I'm not crazy like you.

Dark Rose: *Comes out of closet sneezing* Achoo! Hey I'm not crazy! Achoo!

Dragonfly: Uh huh… sure your not… think what you want.

Dark Rose: Achoo!

Dragonfly: So who for disclaimers?

Bhakti: Are you trying to imply that your normal Dragonfly? Joey!

Dragonfly: I never said anything about me be normal…

Bhakti: Joey!

*Mai walks in*

Mai: I'll do this disclaimer!

Dark Rose: How did you get the secret key into the building?

Mai: I stole it from Joey!

Bhakti: Joey? 

Dark Rose: *Shakes head* Never give keys to Joey, never never never…

Bhakit: *Tackles Dark Rose and Mai for dissing Joey* DON'T DISS JOEY!!!

Joey: Dragonfly,Bhakti,andDarkRosedonotownYugiohoranythingassociatedwithit!!!O-

Dragonfly: ON with the fic!

****

Spooky or Funny?

Chapter 2: The House

Joey ran out of the Burger World and began to chase his crazed burger. Bhakti tried to skate after it but she snagged Joey and tumbled down the hill with him.

Meanwhile in the Burger Joint. The group was about to get up, but Tristan went to put his arm around Dark Rose's shoulders and pull her closer. Bakura snapped and went Yami.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Yami Bakura as he punched Tristan in the head.

Tristan fell into a heap on the floor.

"Whoo! What was that? I liked it!" commented Dark Rose in surprise, "My hero!"

Dark Rose hugged Yami Bakura, and suddenly he turned hikari again. 

"It was pure English chivalry, nothing less for a lady…" blushed Bakura.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" asked Téa implying to Bhakti and Joey, who were still rolling down the hill. 

"Probably…" answered Dragonfly.

"Defiantly!" said Yugi.

They all followed the tumbling duo down the hill like a flock of sheep.

"I can catch 'em!" said Dragonfly speeding up her pace of skating.

"Don't forget me!" said Dark Rose, slowly letting go of Bakura and then following after Dragonfly.

Dragonfly and Dark Rose flew down the hill, while the Yugioh group followed behind as fast as they could run.

Dragonfly and Dark Rose reached the bottom of the hill just as Bhakti and Joey did. 

Joey flipped up and shouted, "Where da burger? Where da burger?"

He began to search franticly around the area for the burger, with no luck. After searching for ten minutes he went to help Bhakti up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"My burger…" Bhakti cried, "It went in the freaky house…"

Joey dropped Bhakti and raced into the house, disappearing through the broken door. 

Suddenly, black clouds rolled in and it began to rain, the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed angrily across the sky.

"Hmm… that's odd…" said Dragonfly, "We should go in there, it's shelter, and Joey could be anywhere!"

The rest of the gang reached the bottom of the hill and then stood outside the house in the rain.

"Should we go in there?" asked Yugi.

Bhakti jumped up and screeched, "Of 'course we're going in there! Joey's in there!"

"Would you like my jacket Dark Rose?" offered Bakura.

Dark Rose shivered and replied, "Yes please… but I don't want you to get wet too!"

"We can share a jacket…" said Bakura, "It's big enough…"

Dark Rose wrapped one arm around Bakura and put her other arm through the sleeve that Bakura vacated for her. 

"Why does this jacket have so much room?" pondered Dark Rose.

"It's for… um… when my hair gets poofy I want to cover it up!" answered Bakura quickly.

"Aw! Your hair must look so cute poofy!" said Dark Rose cheerfully.

Dragonfly shivered as another bolt of lightning sliced through the sky.

"ARE WE GONNA GO FIND JOEY OR NOT?!?" hollered Bhakti.

"YES!!!" hollered Mai back as she ran towards the old, creaky, small house.

"I bet I find him first!" called Bhakti after Mai, then following her into the house.

"How long do you think there relationship will last?" inquired Dark Rose, "They'll probably drive each other crazy!"

"Or at least us!" said Bakura.

Everyone laughed at that as they carelessly walked onto the porch.

"How hard can it be to find him? It probably only has like, five or six rooms!" said Dragonfly skating onto the porch.

The group entered the house and then they heard a crash of lightning. The door lit up a bright white and then everyone fell to the floor.

When they got up the hinges and doorknob were a bright angry red. 

"Now the door is seized up! The hinges are melting! We'll be trapped in here forever!" cried Téa.

"No we won't!" said Yugi, "There has to be a backdoor right?"

"Hey! This house is a lot bigger than I thought!" exclaims Joey, appearing from no where with a huge stomach.

Everyone jumped and hollered, "JOEY!!!"

"Wha?" asked the silly blonde. 

"Did you find the burger Joey?" laughed Yugi.

"Burger? No… I just found some neat preserves in the kitchen! At least I think it was a kitchen… so are we gonna look for the burger?"

"WE HAVE A WORSE PROBLEM THAN THAT JOEY!!!" screamed Téa.

"What? Worse than the burger?" said Joey stupidly.

"Our current problems are the door is seized an won't open, so we have no way out, Bhakti's missing, and Mai… she isn't a problem." stated Dragonfly.

"Oh yeah… Bhakti… the skating broad… Let's go find the burger!" thought Joey out loud.

"BHAKTI MADE THE BURGER!!!" shouted Dark Rose, as she tried to jump out of the jacket to smack Joey.

"It's not worth it…" said Bakura, holding Dark Rose back.

"Come on shorty, let's go find Bhakti," said Dark Rose.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!" shouted Yugi and Dragonfly in unison. 

Dragonfly and Yugi looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Don't worry! We can both be short together!" said Dragonfly jokingly.

"Works for me!" laughed Yugi.

"So… you guys lost my girlfriend, my burger, AND got the door seized up?" said Joey sizing up the situation, "I'm gone for ONE minute and all hell breaks loose!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN IN HERE TO RESCUE YOUR STUPID BURGER!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU-" shouted Téa, but not finishing her sentence due to a loud crash overhead.

"BHAKTI!" shouted Joey, "FOLLOW THAT CRASH!"

Joey raced off to find where the crash had came from and before anyone could follow he was gone.

"Great, he's lost to-" started Bakura.

"I think we'll be a lot better off without him," finished Dark Rose.

"Well… As long as we find them by the end of this it'll be okay!" said Yugi.

"How hard could it be to find a loud mouth like Joey?" stated Mai, also appearing from no where.

Everyone jumped and Dragonfly said, "Good point Mai." 

"Come on Dragonfly!" said Yugi, pushing Dragonfly down the hall, "Let's split up into pairs!"

"Grr… Tell us AFTER you pick your partner…" grumbled Téa, "I'll go with Mai then, 'cause I figure the jolly couple would like to be a team…" 

"I guess if I have to…" shrugged Mai.

Téa announced "Well, if I don't get to chose my partner, I claim the basement!"

At this Mai anime fell, "The basement! Are you crazy?!?"

Téa winked as she claimed "They usually *cough* beer *cough*"

Mai grabbed Téa's arm and fled down the long dark flight of stairs that led to the dank basement.

*************************************************************

Bhakti: Mai and Téa are gunna die! If I were a loser like one of them, I sure wouldn't split up!

Dragonfly: *Is quietly doing her homework in the corner*

*Bakura walks in*

Dark Rose: Yay *Runs over to Bakura and hugs him!*

Bakura: Hey there *Returns the hug*

Dragonfly: *Sighs and curses under her breath* I hate homework…

Dark Rose: Okay Dragonfly, you type and I'll do your homework!

Bhakti: And I'll tame the sugar high Joey!

Dragonfly: Dude, he's caffeine high…

Bhakti: Oh my… This is bad… this is really bad… But I'm the Joey whisperer! I can heal all!

Dragonfly: Uh huh… *Takes over typing*

Bhakti: *Lassoes Joey and straddles him horsey back style* WHEE!!!

Joey: *Bucks like a bull* GET OFF!!!

Dragonfly: *Laughs maniacly* How does he buck like a bull? He's on two feet!

Bhakti: *Grabs a Cowboy hat from no where* YEEEEEEEE HAW!!!

Mokuba: I wanna try!

Bhakti: Maybe next chapter… when he's broken in!

Dragonfly: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please R and R! Till next time!

Bakura: Toodles!


End file.
